Silently You Took My Love Away
by Azure-Rouge
Summary: Mwu comes and goes as he pleases.. when will he ever stay for always? Oneshot MurruexMwu.. please read and review!


**A/N:** Inspiration's gushing out of me, and I just have to write this down. Anyway, the featured song is from the anime series, _**Silent Mobius**_, entitled _Silently_, by Tom Keane. Featured coupling is Gundam SEED's Mwu La Flaga and Murrue Ramius.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Gundam SEED or Silent Mobius OR the featured song, nor am I affiliated with their respective owners in any way.

_**Silently You Took My Love Away**_

Murrue x Mwu

Murrue heaved a sigh as another shooting star passed her view. Her fingers wandered across the thick glass that covered the window by her bed. It felt frigid to touch and so she pulled her hand away. Surely, it would have been tolerable if only she did not feel unwell, but she wasn't. Murrue knew only one cure to this ailment, and this _cure _is already one and half hours delayed in coming. He promised Murrue he'd come by her room, before he goes out to help Kira and the others. Yes, before he leaves her again, awaiting his return.

She tossed and turn, trying to find a comfortable position, but could find none. The brunette tried lying on her left side, and then on her right. On her belly and on her back. There was no comfort. _Where is he? _She asked herself in her thoughts, as though she knew the answer. He was always like that. Mwu LaFlaga will always be the mave that he is. He will come and go when he wants.

Murrue's mind raced. She did not know where he is, what's taking him so long, or if he's even coming. But from where she is right now, there is very little she can do about it. The only thing she can do is to wait and give him a scolding or two the moment he arrives.

_Yes, that's what I'll do, _Murrue told herself. _I'll talk some sense into him. I'm not going to wait on that blond idiot all day. And without a single word of update? The nerve!_

Murrue turned to look at the view of outer space from her window. It looked like black velvet, embedded with the finest little diamond trinkets Murrue has ever seen. She stared at them in awe, as she laid her head on her pillow once more. And in a moment or two, she caught the forty winks she sought of.

_I'm missing you, I'm feeling blue,_

_In the night._

_With starry skies, and starry eyes,_

_Shining bright…_

After a few more minutes, Murrue slowly opened her eyes. Turning her head, she saw the red light in her intercom was glowing, meaning there was someone outside, wanting to speak with her. But she need not ask who it was.

Without answering the transmission, she pushed the button to open the sliding door to her quarters. It revealed the blond idiot of a cure Murrue had been waiting for nearly two hours. Mwu LaFlaga grinned at her, but she turned away to return to her sleeping position, pretending to go back to sleep.

She heard slow footsteps drawing closer and closer to her bedside. It stopped as she felt weight on the edge of her bed. Murrue's heart starting throbbing fast. She knew what Mwu was going to do next. The blond leaned over to see her face, and pecked her lip with a kiss.

"Wake up, my Sleeping Beauty," he said, as she opened her eyes, only to see that same disarming smile that never failed to melt her away.

She closed her eyes, in an attempt to ignore his charms, but he was a persistent one indeed. Mwu took off his shoes and laid on the bed beside her, enveloping her in a warm embrace from behind.

"Do you want us to face each other?" he asked her in his gentlest and caring voice.

"You decide," Murrue coldly replied, her defenses crumbling away.

"Okay, then," he replied, as he leaned over to her side of the bed, and laid there. There were now face to face.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, with an evident tone of concern. Mwu placed the palm of his hand tenderly on her forehead, checking her temperature. It was normal.

"I'm feeling better," she said to him, trying to avoid his gaze, knowing that if she didn't, she would forgive him for being late, and fall in love with him all over again.

_Walking__, in your sleep_

_With love you come to me._

_Silently..._

There was a long spell of silence cast upon the two. Mwu laid his arm on the pillow for Murrue's head to lie on. She, on the other hand, indulged in the warmth of his embrace. The battle was over… She lost to him again. For the last two hours she had been in bed alone, there was only cynicism and disappointment in her mind, or at least, that was what she thought. For she never noticed that there was still that small glow of hope, amidst the animosity building up.

Mwu leaned on over her again capturing her lips with his. They shared the sweetest kiss that made Murrue forget all the negativities she had been storing in her mind. His arms held her tighter still, so tight that there was barely any air between them, but Murrue did not mind. It was comfort, it was solace… it felt like home. Yes, how could she ever hate him? How could she ever stray from his arms, when his arms are her home? She felt like a kitten that was lost in the cold, but has found her hiding place once more.

Murrue slowly rubbed her face against him, feeling his warmth crawl to her cheeks. The blond grinned upon seeing this, and indulged her, place his face next to hers. _Oh, Mwu… when will you stay and never leave? When will the day come that we would not have to fight, and part ways? _

The answer to her questions, Murrue did not know. But feeling him this close to her, makes her worries melt away, only for her to cherish each moment that they are together. With every kiss he gave her, her doubts melt away, this the mobile suit pilot knew very well… and so he smothered her with caresses, leaving her only thoughts of his warm body against hers that shivered in the night.

_I'll be waiting, I'll be praying__..._

_For the day..._

_When you will learn, and will return_

_For always…_

The next thing Murrue knew, her lover's face was a breath away from hers. They arms were intertwined in a most adoring embrace, as they lay in her bed naked. Murrue studied every line of his face, not wanting to miss a detail. She wanted to remember him-- them-- like this. Stripped of their titles, and their missions, and their cares. She wanted to be with Mwu, just as the man that he was. And she was sure that he wanted to be with her, just as the woman that she was. Was it that complicated a wish?

Murrue moved closer to kiss him once more. She gently pressed her lips on his, and stared at him again. His eyelids began to move slowly, and she watched him begin to wake up. Mwu opened his eyes that wandered around and finally remained on Murrue, transfixed, as though it was the first time he saw her in a long time.

"Hello, stranger," Murrue whispered to him.

Mwu smiled at this remark, rested his head on her arm. He placed his on her waist, drawing her closer. She then placed an arm against his face, caressing his cheek as one would fine satin.

"You know, I never thought I'd be this close to someone," he told her. "It never crossed my mind to even want it…"

Murrue smiled, "How is it, then?"

"I like it," he replied. "I can imagine us married, and just like this… I can't wait for that to happen."

The brunette laughed, "Funny, I was thinking of the very same thing…"

"Our minds are connected," he chuckled. And after a brief moment of silence… "Murrue?"

Murrue turned to look at him, "Yes?"

"I love you…"

_Talking__, in your sleep._

_Of love you sing to me._

_Heavenly…_

Murrue fell asleep once more, and she woke up with the feeling of her arms trying to reach out for a hand. She slowly opened her eyes, to see her beloved sitting on the edge of her bed, putting back his shoes on. His back was the only thing she could see from where she laid.

"It's time for me to leave, Murrue…" he said quietly as he crawled to catch her in another embrace.

"… I know…" Murrue replied, burying her face on his chest. "Be careful out there…"

"I'll report to you as soon as I come back, and I won't lose contact," he reassured her.

Murrue did not reply, for she knew that if she did, her voice would crack. And if that happens, he'd discover the sobs she was hiding. However, the blonde knew his beloved all too well.

"What's wrong?" Mwu moved her arms away from her face, revealing her eyes welling up in tears.

The brunette did not say a word, instead, she wrapped her arms around him by the neck, and pulled him closer, refusing to let go. "Please don't go… not yet…"

But Mwu remained firm, "I have to…"

He caught her eyes and locked his gaze on hers. "I have to go, Murrue… I know you understand."

She nodded slowly, bitterly admitting the fact that she did. It was one of those rare times when Murrue would wish that she was not herself. She wished she did not understand, then she would be like a child who would get what she wanted, regardless of reason.

"Murrue… you do understand why I have to leave, right?" he asked her once more, this time more firmly.

"Yes…" she let go of her reply.

"I'll see you soon…" and Mwu leaned over to kiss her once more. It was longer and more lingering than the rest of the kisses he gave her for the night.

With a smile that did not seem so happy, Mwu turned his back on his beloved and made for the door slowly.

Murrue watched him with every step he took. She watched his back grow farther and farther away, too distant for her to reach. And with the slide of the door, he was gone.

Tears fell down from Murrue's eyes, as she moved to lie on where Mwu did a few moments ago. She could still feel the weight and warmth of his body on the bed, and she imagined it was him again.

_Silently you come away_

_Won't you stay another day?_

_Silently you run away_

_Forever and ever_

_How silently you took my love away…_

**-**** END -**

**Rouge's Notes:**

LOL… I told ya guys I was inspired. It only took me a few hours to finish this. Hurrah!

Credits to my beloved Azure, my inspiration to make this songfic. I love you hon!

I hope this songfic is still good enough to review.. If it is, please review!


End file.
